Rojo escarlata
by Woman in red
Summary: Lo único que sé de Jack Sparrow es su nombre y el de su barco...' Farfulló Elizabeth. ¿Pero qué pasaría si se presentara el pasado de Jack en carne y hueso?
1. Papá

_Remake de un fic viejo que escribí hace tiempo. Bueno… Estem… Es un sueño que tuve, long time ago (Obviamente modificado. Quiero decir, era un sueño, tengo que rellenar ciertas escenas que no recuerdo)..._

_¡Inspiración, ven a míiii!_

* * *

**Rojo escarlata**

"¡Hasta no ver el fondo!"

La euforia contenida (A veces, no _tan _contenida) veía su máxima expresión en los gritos alegres de los marineros del Perla Negra. Una silueta de dudosa sobriedad se mecía al son de una melodía inexistente en un bar de mala muerte en Tortuga.

Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. Alguien que pudiese recordarle en qué momento le pareció _BUENA IDEA_ acompañar a su –reciente- esposo a una reunión de 'camaradas', o así los había llamado él, a beber ron (¿es que no conocían otra bebida alcohólica?), que parecía – además de suplanto de pólvora en más de una ocasión -, el motor de todo el barco.

El lugar era todo menos confortable, y la damisela comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Mujer y vestido eran en ese entonces dos palabras que, juntas, lograban que una se sintiera un tanto incómoda ante los constantes acosos de los marinos, aunque William la defendiera de vez en cuando.

Decidida, susurró a su marido que iba a ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire. Se levantó y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la puerta, esquivando borrachos, dardos y piratas (Y alguna que otra silla, aventada a causa de alguna pelea piratesca, ya saben…).

Se apoyó con suavidad contra la pared que estaba a un costado de la puerta, del lado de afuera. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco de mar, buscando inconcientemente retener dicho oxígeno y guardarlo en una reserva utilizable para cuando estuviera allí dentro nuevamente.

Miró por la ventana que daba al bar y vio entonces a Jack. ¿Quién era realmente él? La luna fue testigo mudo de su incertidumbre. Elizabeth meditó para sus adentros. El abrupto silencio que la abrazó en la quietud de la noche la obligó entonces a ensimismarse. Conclusión de la reflexión: 'Jack es mi amigo – pensó ella – Confío en él y le quiero. Pero sólo sé su nombre y el nombre de su barco'. Alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido en señal de protesta. ¿Protesta a quién? Al culpable de que ella no supiera más de Sparrow.

Curiosa. Era curiosa desde pequeña. Llevó una de sus delicadas manos a su sien, buscando con eterna inocencia que ante el tibio roce de sus dedos la respuesta apareciese. Pero nada. Nada ocurrió. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esperando que mágicamente apareciese en sus manos el diario de Jack, o algo así. Pero nada ocurrió.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez atroz, y que la única manera de conseguir la preciada data era… ¡preguntarle! Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a encarar al capitán, cuando vio sobre el techo una silueta oculta por una capa negra. Una persona de contextura chica. Eso fue lo único que Elizabeth pudo apreciar. Este ente oscuro, al darse cuenta que era observado por una noble dama saltó del techo hacia el lado contrario y se dio a la fuga.

"¡Ah no! – soltó Elizabeth, consternada, entrando al bar y sentándose nuevamente en su silla al lado de Will – Prefiero borrachos malolientes a alguna especie de ninja asesino, o algo así…"

Su marido, al escuchar que ella hablaba de ninjas asesinos, corrió discretamente el vaso de ron que se hallaba en frente de la muchacha. 'Suficiente por hoy, Lizzie…'

La mujer todavía tenía el corazón en la boca, pese a que estar rodeada de tanta gente armada hasta los dientes era, por lo demás, tranquilizante.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se dio vuelta alarmada, agarrándose con firmeza de la mesa (N/A: Válgame la cacofonía). Jack la miró entre dudoso y expectante, tratando de razonar el por qué de la reacción tan abrupta.

"¿Asustada, señorita? – Le preguntó con su sonrisa característica pegada en el rostro – Ninguno de mis marineros muerde – Agregó, llevándose las manos al pecho (como siempre acostumbra a hacer) - … - El capitán, con gesto pensante, hizo una breve pausa – Bueno sí, lo hacen"

Entre asustada y confusa, Elizabeth pasó la noche en compañía de los piratas más bárbaros de todas las islas del caribe (Cabe aclarar que la frase de Jack, si lo que buscaba es tranquilizarla, no logró su cometido)

Cuando el alba asomaba por el horizonte y los marineros eran _amigablemente_ echados del bar Elizabeth sintió que su suplicio había acabado. Pero no. Sólo era el comienzo.

Afuera del sagrado recinto (Para venerar al dios del alcohol y la vida ligera), parado con desdén, depositando suavemente su peso en una de sus piernas, se encontraba el encapuchado que había visto la dama.

"Es… es… - balbuceó temerosa - ¡Es él!"

"Error – Soltó Jack, moviéndose de lado a lado tratando de ver al ente que se cubría con la larga túnica negra – Es ella…"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Elizabeth, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

"Reconozco una mujer cuando la veo, _savvi?_" Respondió él (Los marineros casi lloran de emoción al ver la gran capacidad, el increíble don de Sparrow para descubrir mujeres. Es algo muy útil cuando uno pasa meses y meses en altamar¿saben?).

"Hijo de puta…" Soltó aquella mujer misteriosa. Su voz la delató frente a todos, logrando así que se percataran (los que aún estaban sobrios) de que era una niña, una adolescente.

"¡Descúbrete!" Le ordenó la única mujer entre los piratas, señalándola con dedo acusador.

(N/A: Dios, líbrame de las malas descripciones y permíteme hacer UNA BIEN, por lo menos…!)

Cuando la muchacha se quitó la gran capa que la cubría todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Descuidado cabello castaño con ondas, ojos de un común marrón algo oscuro, de baja estatura y contextura pequeña. Blusa blanca holgada y pantalones cortos: Iba ataviada con ropas dignas de un buen pirata. Sí, pirata. Pero el detalle más notable que plasmó a todos era el increíble parecido de esta niña con el capitán Jack.

La mirada de la tripulación del Perla negra pasaba de la chica a Jack y de Jack a la chica sucesivamente (Hasta ocasionarles una fuerte tortícolis).

"Tiempo sin vernos, papá" La chica sonrió con ironía.

"¿PAPÁ?" Preguntaron los marineros haciendo un perfecto canon de voces.

"¿Esmeralda?" La llamó Jack, con los ojos iluminados de alegría.

"Casi. Murió hace cinco años de tuberculosis." Respondió la chica secamente.

"¡Turquesa!" Adivinó el capitán Sparrow, desesperado por estar confundiendo a su hija, pero visiblemente triste.

"Cerca – sonrió – La mataron el año pasado en un saqueo a nuestro pueblo"

Jack hizo un silencio y sonrió. "Escarlata…" Suspiró.

"Bingo" Dijo ella, acentuando más su sonrisa cargada de ironía y sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a paso lento a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente próxima al capitán le propinó una bofetada (De esas que te dejan los cinco dedos marcados) estruendorosa.

"Si es que todavía querés saberlo, esa fue la que más me merecía de todas las que recibí" Comentó Jack, acariciándose la zona afectada (su mejilla), a William.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Gritó Escarlata, a punto de saltarle encima al capitán con toda la intención de matarlo (¡Eso es espíritu!). Y lo hubiera hecho, pero por dos razones no lo consiguió: a) Los marineros la agarraron en pleno salto. b) Si muere, la historia se acaba y el fic no sigue. Por ende, y gracias a estos dos ítems (N/A: Y a la benevolencia de la autora, a no olvidar) el moreno sobrevivió.

Y así, aprisionada por los fuertes y sudorosos brazos de los tripulantes, la adolescente maldecía y las palabrotas emanaban de su boca cual manantial. La llevaron al barco y, a pedido de Jack, la encerraron en el calabozo del perla. Todos los marineros miraban a su capitán esperando una explicación.

Sparrow bufó, haciendo que la moneda que lleva en el pañuelo tintineara graciosamente. Comenzó a mover las manos, como si atrajera hacia un plano invisible objetos (Que luego resultarían piezas de un rompecabezas). Una vez hubo terminado de _juntarlos_, en un brusco movimiento hizo como si se los metiera en la cabeza. Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentar a todos sus leales muchachos. Las miradas de los susodichos, entre expectantes y temerosas, demostraban una fuerte necesidad de un relato pronto a ser escuchado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack, como si no supiera qué se le venía encima. Y recibió un grito de la persona que no creyó que jamás se interesaría en algo como su historia.

"¿CÓMO QUE TENÉS TRES HIJAS?" Preguntó con _exquisita amabilidad_ Elizabeth.

"Dios te ayude" Le dijo un ebrio marinero a William, viendo el carácter de la esposa del muchacho.

Y, con habla farfullada, Jack Sparrow comenzó a relatar la historia…

* * *

_Denle una oportunidad. Sé que no está muy bien redactado, pero bueno… Estem… SEPAN perdonarme. No soy muy buena escritora ni puedo hacer aires de mi redacción._

_¡Agradezco, entonces, a los que leen!_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	2. Recuerdos

_Pequeño cambio, para que no se mareen. En la versión original de esta historia, Escarlata (versión española) se llama Scarlett. Les recuerdo, como avisé en el primer capítulo, que esto es la trascripción de un sueño que tuve. No quiero ahondar en detalles, solo advertirles que verdaderamente el nombre de la hija de Jack es Scarlett, y no Escarlata, lo que sería su traducción. Y como siento más afinidad con el nombr__e Scarlett, se lo voy a cambiar (El verdadero nombre de las hermanas es: Emerald –Esmeralda- y Turquoise –Turquesa-)_

* * *

**_Rojo escarlata_**

* * *

Recurrió a la absurda estratagema de esconderse detrás de su timonel, Barbosa, y señalarlo con el dedo índice (aún oculto tras el protector escudo que le brindaba la espalda del pirata).

"Jack, tengo un _pequeño_ problema holandés que requiere mi presencia. Y… - William hizo como si mirara un reloj - ¡Justamente tengo el tiempo exacto para escuchar tu historia!" Señaló sin recato.

"¿Cuándo es la escena en la que el capitán escapa milagrosamente de la indecorosas preguntas persistentes de sus leales concomitantes?" Preguntó Sparrow, compareciendo con amargura.

"¿En español?" acotó Gibbs.

El capitán bufó, chilló, rezongó, jadeó, y muchos más adjetivos con "ó" por terminación, pero accedió al fin a contar su relato (¿Será que lo atacó la compasión de repente¿O tiene que ver también que todos lo estaban apuntando con sus armas? Una de dos, seguramente…)

"Había una vez… - Elizabeth golpeó con rudeza a Jack en la cabeza – ¡No hay libertad de expresión!"

"CAPITÁN" Nuevamente, las voces de los marinos se fundieron en un perfecto coro de… piratas.

"Yo era el capitán del Travieso Wench, y estaba trabajando para un simpático hombre… - El capitán miró con disimulo la 'P' que llevaba marcada en el brazo – en una de mis tantas paradas en lugares de alto nivel académico, rodeado de…"

"¡Borrachos malolientes, y una pobre mujer que no tenía dinero!" Se escuchó.

"¿Scarlett¿Se puede saber, niña, cómo escapaste?" Preguntó, con el orgullo visiblemente tocado, el pirata que había apresado en el calabozo a la muchacha, que estaba parada con absoluta soberbia sobre uno de los mástiles, tomándose de uno de los cabos.

"Olvidaste algo… - la chica alzó los brazos con altanería y dejó caer con suavidad su cuerpo para adelante, inclinando el pecho – ¡Soy Scarlett Sparrow!"

Barbosa, Jack, Elizabeth y William se miraron.

"Creo que tengo un deja vu… - suspiró el segundo – En fin, como decía, estaba yo rodeado de buena compañía… - Scarlett tomó aire para acotar algo, pero Jack alzó el dedo en dirección a donde se hallaba la muchacha, y con un extraño vaivén de su torso le dijo – Si vas a interrumpirme, que no sea para decir algo estúpido"

La chica guardó un empecinado silencio, y su padre sonrió.

"Esa es mi chica. Bueno… En ese bar conocí…"

"¿No que estabas en un lugar de 'alta intelectualidad'?" Preguntó Elizabeth.

"Detalles – Jack rodó los ojos y prosiguió – En fin… En ese bar conocí a una bella hembra llamada Pearl - Mientras describía a la mujer haciendo gestos con las manos, su hija gritaba indignada hasta el punto de caerse del mástil al que estaba subida y darse un buen golpe contra el suelo. – Esa noche le hice un poco de… _compañía_, ya que estaba muy sola y los borrachos del lugar la veían como carne fresca. Tenía 16 años, y en las manos llevaba ron¿qué cosa puede tentar más a un pirata?..."

"Abusador…" Soltó Scarlett, visiblemente ofendida.

El capitán, haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de su descendencia, continuó el relato "Volví el año siguiente, y encontré a Peal con una bebe en brazos…"

'_¡Sabía que volverías, Jack!' Soltó ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas._

'_Pearl… - Suspiró él, abrazándola - ¿Es mío?'_

'_Emerald Sparrow' Contestó la mujer, dándole a entender que era la hija de ambos._

_El pirata le sonrió, acarició a la pequeña, besó en la frente a la madre y dijo 'Espero que le cuentes buenas anécdotas del papá, y no le digas a nadie que es mía¡hasta luego!'. Se dispuso a marcharse, dándose media vuelta, pero luego del giro la mujer lo detuvo._

'_Esta niña no va a crecer sin un padre…' Sollozó Pearl_

_Jack la abrazó y la besó, mientras la empujaba con suavidad hacia el cuarto donde se habían entregado por primera vez el uno al otro._

"Y esa mañana me escapé, luego de la pasional noche… ahá. ¡Yo tenía 17 años! – Acotó, viendo que todos estaban consternados por el hecho de haber dejado a la niña sin padre – En ese momento mi vida era la piratería…"

Un silencio incómodo se apropió del momento, demostrando irónicamente que la vida de Sparrow seguía igual.

"Ejem… - tosió – Al año siguiente volví, y se reiteró la situación, sólo que ya no trabajaba en el bar, sino que era la dueña. A su lado… Una preciosa niña de dos años, con los ojos color verde y el cabello enrulado…"

"¿Emerald?" Preguntó Elizabeth.

"¿Qué no es obvio? – Repreguntó Jack alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros – Y en los brazos de Pearl había otro bebe"

'_Fue cobarde de tu parte escapar esa noche…' Le reprendió Pearl con gesto indiferente._

'_18 años, 2 hijos…' Razonó él._

'_Hijas - Le corrigió ella – Turquoise Sparrow'_

'_Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte dicho mi apellido' Jack se apoyó con desdén en el mostrador._

'_Deberías arrepentirte de haberme embarazado dos veces y haber huido con cobardía' Pearl depositó Turquoise en un moisés._

'_Casi lográs conmoverme' Le dijo sarcásticamente Sparrow, llevándose una mano al pecho con falsa preocupación_

'_Vale el intento¿no?' Pearl rió con ironía._

"Adivinen qué pasó después…" Invitó Jack, juntando y separando sus dedos con irónica inocencia.

"Volviste a acostarte con ella…" Bufó Elizabeth, al borde de la desesperación.

"Al año siguiente… Las busqué, las busqué y no las encontré. La gente del pueblo se rehusaba a decirme dónde habían ido. Luego de tres días de buscarlas me desilusioné y volví con mis hombres. Encontramos en el camino un lindo barco que iba hacia el caribe y entramos con mis muchachos a saquearlo… Adivinen quién estaba adentro" El capitán volvió a proponer una adivinanza.

"Pearl, Emerald, Turquoise y…" Dedujo William.

"¡Y YO!" Gritó Scarlett, (por poco) echando fuego por la boca de la ira contenida.

"Continuá, si querés" Se resignó Jack.

_Le propinó una bofetada que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida._

'_Dejame en paz, a mí y a mis hijas. Desaparecé. Para ellas, vos estás muerto. Voy a inventar hermosas historias de la guerra para ellas, voy a inventarles un bello cuento en el que su padre las amaba y murió en batalla contra los malditos piratas'_

_Eso le calló como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Era Jack Sparrow, pero esa mujer lo convertía de eso a un simple hombre. 'Pearl…' Suspiró._

'_¡No Jack, ni lo intentes!' La mujer lo detuvo al ver que dio un paso hacia ella._

'_Está bien, acepto que no me porté muy bien… - admitió, rascándose con nervios la cabeza – Sólo quiero saber su nombre y a dónde vas…'_

'_No… No…' Negó ella._

'_Por favor, sólo quiero saber su nombre' Suplicó él._

'_No tiene' Lloriqueó ella. Jack sonrió._

'_Scarlett' dijo. Pearl lo miró intrigada._

'_¿PENSÁS QUE DESPUÉS DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME HICISTE, DE TU ABANDONO, DE… DE TODO, VOY A DEJAR QUE L… LE PONGAS EL NOMBRE A MI HIJA?' Preguntó ella en un grito._

'_Sí' Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

'_Scarlett Sparrow…' suspiró Pearl._

"Mis dos hermanas se convirtieron en preciosas damas. Mamá nunca nos contó sobre él, hasta que yo cumplí 15. Ese día la escuché hablar de un tal Jack consigo misma y la interrogué. – Scarlett sonrió – Y en mi cumpleaños me convertí en pirata. Juré vengar todo el mal que le había causado mi papá a mi mamá, y tomé el camino que ella no quería que tomase. Juré matarlo"

"Las tendencias homicidas no fueron heredadas del padre" Aclaró Sparrow, alzando el dedo índice.

"Resumiendo la historia… - Will se aclaró la garganta – Lo siento, tengo un amigo errante que me viene a buscar… Jack dejó embarazada tres veces a una mujer llamada Pearl y…"

"Por lo que averigüé este barco se llama 'The black pearl'… ¿No?" Acertó Scarlett, golpeando con sus pies distintas partes del suelo, saltando de un lado al otro para tantear al suelo, hasta que llegó a sector que estaba remendado (Reparado luego de algunos de los incontables ataques al Perla), rompiéndolo y hundiéndose a sí misma… Si no fuera porque Jack la sostuvo a tiempo, antes de caer a la bodega.

"Supongo que un gran rescate heroico no te va a hacer recapacitar acerca de tus instintos asesinos hacia mi persona¿no?" ¿Hace falta decir quién preguntó esto?

"¡Tintintin! – Scarlett imitó el estridente sonido que hacen las tragamonedas cuando se gana - ¡Acertaste!" (N/A: Todavía no entendemos como supo qué ruido hacían las tragamonedas, porque faltan unos cuantos años hasta que sean inventadas…)

Dicho esto, tomó a su padre por el cuello mientras los marinos miraban expectantes y apretó con fuerza.

"¿NO VAN A HACER NADA PARA RESCATAR A SU QUERIDO CAPITÁN?"

"Pero te dejamos en el puerto, Jack…" Recordó Ragetti.

"Perdón, rectifico – Pronunció él solemnemente, como si el agarre de su hija no lo estuviera afectando, para luego volver a usar el tono de _personaqueestásiendoahorcada_ - ¿NO VAN A HACER NADA PARA RESCATAR A SU QUERIDO…?" Aunque parecía que la frase iba a continuar, cosa que se vio en el alargue de la letra 'o' en la última palabra, Jack cortó su discurso ahí.

"Señorita Sparrow…"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Scarlett.

"Le recuerdo que está en MÍ barco. Que se escapó de MÍ calabozo. Que me mintió cuando me la encontré en… eh… - pausa- EL pueblo"

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó ella, poniendo cara de 'apiádate-de-mí', sintiendo la fría espada de Barbosa recorriendo su cuello con insistencia (Cabe aclarar que aprovechando la situación, Jack se soltó del intento de homicidio inminente de su hija).

"¡El mar no da perdón!" Barbosa tomó impulso para cortar la cabeza de la muchacha. Ruido de metal. Scarlett tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba como un junco en medio de una tormenta. Tres espadas defendían a la niña, y una la atacaba. William, Elizabeth y Jack interpusieron sus espadas a la del timonel.

Un barco se acercaba con peligrosa velocidad al Perla Negra, al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba en el ocaso, disfrutando de sus últimos minutos de esplendor. El nerviosismo se fundía con ella, logrando asfixiarla, y darle una contextura comparable a la de una gelatina.

Todos vieron como el Holandés errante se posaba con majestuosidad a un costado del Perla, extendiendo una tabla de comunicación entre ambos barcos para que el capitán, William Turner, suba. Besó a su esposa con suavidad y saludó con la mano a todos los demás.

"¡Will! - Gritó Elizabeth, llevándose con miedo las manos al vientre – Estoy embarazada…"

Turner intentó correr hacia su mujer para abrazarla, pero vio al sol y supo lo que le sucedería si no volvía al barco. Le tiró un beso desde la proa y marchó.

El mar es inmenso. Demasiado inmenso para ella. Sus ojos se perdían en las incontables millas y millas del basto océano, hasta llegar con dificultad a posar su mirada en el increíble horizonte. Azul, tan azul como sólo el mar podía ser. A veces explorado, a veces desconocido. La infinita calma del sagrado líquido la sumía en una paz interior incalculable. ¿Qué importaba que las tierras se hundan en la desgracia, devastadas por la ira del incontrolable río, si ella podía estar sobre un barco viendo a todos perecer?

Pensamiento que llevaba hasta lo morboso. Sí, desinterés. Pero no, no _tan_ así. No deseaba que una ola gigante arrasara con todo asentamiento sólido sobre el agua. Pero si eso sucedía no le importaba, mientras pudiera estar en un barco. Había nacido para ser pirata. Y no importaba que los vientos no tuvieran piedad, que el agua caída del cielo azote sobre su rostro como navajas, tajándola hasta la mismísima muerte.

Sí, desinterés.

Porque al mar no le importa.

* * *

_Debe estar lleno de errores incontables (Por ejemplo, me molesta muchísimo en esta última reflexión de Scarlett sobre el mar usar demasiado el "in". Fíjense que puse 'incontable', 'increíble', 'incalculable'. Ya es molesto.)_

_Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que siguen (¡Y que prometieron seguir, les tomo la palabra!) este fic._

_Respondiendo a grandes rasgos, Jack no tiene pareja. Quiero decir, no hay pairings. No me simpatiza Elizabeth, pero es la única mujer que podía tomar para comenzar la historia. No esperen que de ahora en más aparezca mucho. El fic va a continuar con todos los problemas que le puede llegar a causar Scarlett a Jack, Barbosa, William y Elizabeth. En ellos cinco (Sí, cinco, agreguen a Scarlett) se centra la historia._

_Por cierto, Emerald y Turquoise están muertas, no esperen que en un capítulo aparezcan y digan "¡Oh, sí, aparecimos!". Otra cosa a aclarar: No creo que aparezca Pearl, por ende no esperen escenitas románticas con Jack de por medio. Sólo van a ver como un padre ama a su hija, y viceversa. Es la única pista que les doy (No se pueden llevar mal de por vida¿no?). Y algo más que no me entró en este capítulo (Si lo ponía, iba a quedar muy descolgado)... Falta la escena en la que Barbosa se encuentra a Scarlett en el pueblo, antes de subir al Perla Negra nuevamente. Fíjense que hay una parte en este capítulo en el que Barbosa habla de una mentira por parte de ella..._

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
